


Asgard ladies ARBB Art

by endeni



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	Asgard ladies ARBB Art

Click for full view. :)

 

[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/0_asgard_ladies_a_zps2173dad5.png.html)

(1366x768)

[ War/chaos/some sort of invasion happening in Asgard. The ladies will handle the situation. An unholy AU mix of movieverse and comicverse canon and yes, I did put in the piece all the Thor ladies I could think of - minus Darcy, who for some reason I sadly envisioned to be Earth-bound... ]

 

 [ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/0_asgard_ladies_zps19217f99.png.html)

 

And a few other graphics:

 [ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/1_Jane_zps898f2a05.png.html)

[ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/2_Loki_zps95a83870.png.html)

[ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/3_Frigga_zps8902dd82.png.html)

[ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/4_Brunnhilde_zps8759287f.png.html)

[ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/5_Sif_zpse15be10c.png.html)

[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
